


Problematic

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Series: Across The Universe [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gaz goes after her idiots, Gaz’s end of things while Dib and Zim are in space, Gen, Gir gets fixed!, Someone gets punched, The Resisty Resisting Against the Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Zadr Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: It’s been three weeks since Dib disappeared and Zim took off after him. Gaz is tired of waiting around and decides to go after them with a little help.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Gaz & Invader Skoodge, Gaz & Professor Membrane, Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Across The Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting because I decided to change sone things. 
> 
> Big thanks to The Council of Clowns Discord server for putting up with me! I love you guys!!!!! 
> 
> Title song is Problematic by Euringer

Gaz growled pacing back and forth in her old bedroom before turning back to the limp pile of metal on her bed. It had been three weeks since Zim took off in her idiot brother’s stolen spaceship. Three weeks since said idiot brother got himself abducted by a group of aliens that attacked the pair, killed the robot in front of her, and left Zim for dead in the burning crater that had been his house. 

Grabbing Gir the young woman whirled from the room and out the front door ignoring Professor Membrane as he tried to get her attention. Gaz marched herself back to what was left of Zim’s base hoping to at least find something useful that had been left. Upon arriving at the crater she froze. Zim’s weird fellow alien was standing in the middle without a disguise digging through the wreckage. 

Not really knowing what to do Gaz marched herself down into the crater and right up to the alien. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She sneered as Skoodge flinched away from her. 

“What happened here?” Was all she got as the stocky Irken cowered before her. 

“What happened? What happened was Zim and my brother were attacked. Some stupid group of fucking aliens came killed Zim’s stupid robot, destroyed his home, took my brother, then left Zim for dead.” She growled as her anger over the situation bubbled over. Gaz advanced on the alien till he tripped on something in the wreckage and fell flat on his back.

“Where’s Zim now?” Skoodge asked in a small voice jolting her back into reality. Gaz looked down at the alien on the ground with his antennae flat against his skull and wide frightened eyes. 

“He’s alive.” She told him hugging Gir closer to her chest “Or at least I think he is. He took my brother’s stolen space ship and went after him.” She added holding out a hand to help the other up. Skoodge took the offered hand as Gaz pulled him to his feet before looking back at the wreckage. 

“Well I was off planet getting supplies for the base so I wasn’t here but I did get Zim’s distress signal though I didn’t know it was him at the time.” Skoodge offered.

“Wait you know where he was heading?” Gaz asked as Skoodge nodded. Without really thinking about it Gaz dropped Gir and grabbed the alien by the shoulders. 

“You’re taking me into space and we’re going after them.” She told him, scaring him to the point he could only nod. Grabbing Gir and dragging the alien behind her Gaz went back to her dad’s house to grab a few things. After grabbing her robot repair kit and some alien junk from Dib’s old room she thundered down the stairs to find her dad staring at the alien on the couch. 

“You never told me your brother’s little green foreign friend had a friend Gazleen!” Membrane grinned from behind his lab coat apparently oblivious to the fact Skoodge was clearly an alien. Gaz stood there staring at her father finally getting a taste of how her brother felt for years before he decided to just fuck the alien he was trying to expose. Deciding that was just way too much to unpack right now Gaz continued down the stairs. 

“I’m going after Dib.” She started pushing past her father to drag the alien out the door. Once in the front yard Gaz tossed Gir into her bag and pulled out her Game Slave while Skoodge hailed his ship. 

“So where exactly are we going?” She asked as she loaded up her save file. 

“Well the signal was moving when I picked it up but it looked like it was headed towards the part of Irken space controlled by the Resisty.” Skoodge replied not looking up from his communicator. Gaz was about to ask what the Resisty was when the spaceship finally landed and a robot that was similar to Gir jumped out and saluted. 

“Gus please make sure the ship is ready for take off.” Skoodge ordered as the red and silver robot saluted before jumping into the cabin and began checking things. Gaz was about to follow Skoodge into the ship when a hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Gazlene?” Membrane asked, looking at the ship behind his daughter. 

“I told you I’m going after Dib and you’re wasting my time. So either let me go or get on the ship.” She growled at him trying to break his grip on her. Membrane stared at his daughter’s face and sighed before following her onto the ship.

Skoodge hummed as he finished the final checks and piloted the ship out of Earth’s atmosphere. Gaz stayed in the cockpit for a bit watching Skoodge work before turning and walking to the back of the ship.

She sighed leaning against a wall and sliding down to the floor. Reaching into her bag Gaz pulled out the small robot she had been given and her tool bag. 

“How am I supposed to fix you?” She muttered looking into Gir’s lifeless gray eyes and the gaping hole in his small chest. Before Gaz could even get the first tool out the robot from earlier appeared in front of her. It looked exactly like Gir except where Gir had cyan accents this one had red accents and no visible mouth. She was about to say something to it when it snatched Gir from her hands and ran off. 

“Stop give him back!” She yelled, gaining the attention of the other two passengers as she tried desperately to retrieve her friend’s robot. She almost had them when Skoodge’s robot pulled Gir behind a wall panel and disappeared. 

“Gazlene what’s all this about?” Professor Membrane asked, reaching for his daughter who was clawing at the panel. As soon as he made contact Gaz pulled away and turned on him. 

“What’s all this about? Oh I don’t know maybe because Dib has been missing for three weeks, Zim went after him acting like he was on some kind of suicide mission, and the only thing I had left of them just disappeared behind this fucking panel!” She yelled. 

“Your brother has gone missing before and so has his little friend, but that doesn’t explain why we’re in space.” Membrane stated like he was talking about the weather. Gaz just stared at her father with both eyes open before pulling her arm back and punching her father square in the jaw. Everyone in the ship froze while Gaz tried to calm down and Membrane massaged his jaw. 

“We’re in space because that’s where Zim is from and Dib was taken. We’re in space because Dib’s been right for the last twelve years and aliens exist!” She growled pointing at Skoodge who was still out of his disguise. 

“Aliens exist and they kidnapped your son. Hell he’s practically married to one for fuck’s sake! So for once in my life would you finally look past the end of your nose and realize that there’s more to everything than what you call real science!” Gaz screamed. Membrane turned to say something when what sounded like the timer on a microwave went off and the two robots came tumbling out of the wall. 

Gaz starred as Gir sat up and looked around before his bright blue eyes found hers. 

“Sister lady!!!!” The tiny robot yelled, launching himself at her which she eagerly accepted pulling him close. 

“Hey Gir.” She smiled before the robot looked around the ship.

“Where’s Mary and my master?” He asked with a confused expression. 

“Gir how much do you remember?” Gaz asked, setting him down. 

“I don’t know.” The robot replied before finally paying attention to Membrane and screamed as he jumped into Gaz’s bag. 

“Don’t look, I’m naked!” He yelled as Gaz pulled him back out. 

“You normally don’t wear clothes and my dad has seen you without your doggie suit before.” She huffed as Gir hung in her grip. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” He replied before asking “Why are we in space?” 

“We’re looking for your master and my dumbass brother.” Gaz explained. 

“Oh I know how to find them! We can just call my master’s friends!!” Gir said excitedly shoving Skoodge away from the ship’s controls and started typing in a hailing frequency. The group stared as the call went through before a clearly disgruntled alien that looked like a gray goat appeared on the windscreen. 

“Who are you and how do you have this frequency?” They demanded as Gaz snapped out of her daze and looked the goat in the eye. 

“We need help finding locating some people.” she told them deciding to just cut to the chase

“That doesn’t explain why you have this frequency. It’s a private frequency and the individual I gave it too is currently on my ship.” They growled. 

“You have Zim?” Skoodge asked, coming to stand next to Gaz. The alien goat froze at the name while Gaz picked Gir up for the other to see. 

“We got the frequency from Zim’s dumb robot. We’re searching for Zim and my idiot brother Dib.” She explained. The goat yelled something off screen before Dib’s face entered the frame.

“Gaz! What are you doing in space and is that dad?!” The missing investigator exclaimed while Skoodge took the controls again to steer them quickly to the ship her brother was on. It wasn’t long before their small ship was docked inside of a much larger one, but all Gaz cared about was that her brother was waiting for them off to the side. 

As soon as the windscreen was disengaged she was out of the ship and running towards him. Gaz was about to tackle him when she noticed several things at once. Her brother had four claw marks across his face, bandages poking out from under a weird shirt that was too short on him, and was leaning heavily on a weird alien crutch because he was missing his right leg at the knee. 

She was about to say something when Gir sped past her and launched himself at Dib.

“MARY!!!!!!!” He screeched before being stopped midair by Zim’s flying purple moose. 

“I know you have a lot of questions Gaz but a lot has happened and it’s going to take some time.” He told her, pulling her into a one armed hug before leading her further into the ship. 

“Where did you find Skoodge?” He wondered as she followed him. 

“Who the fuck is Skoodge?” She asked back before the alien she had found on Earth waved at them. They walked in silence for a while before Gir finally got bored of floating in the moose’s tractor beam. 

“Mary, where’s master?” The little robot asked as Dib stopped in front of a door and it opened with a slight whooshing sound. Inside the room Zim was suspended in some kind of liquid filled tank. 

She was about to ask what had happened when the room filled with a loud beeping noise and panicked aliens.

“Zim!!!!” Dib screamed while Gaz all but dragged her brother out of the room as the doors flew shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Or you can come talk to me on Tumblr! Phloxfox87.tumblr.com


End file.
